Happy Birthday, Fake Prince!
by PrinceFroggie
Summary: It's the prince's birthday, and Fran doesn't want to give him anything because the frog is jealous. Bel takes matters into his own, princely hands. Rated T for cussing! No hard core yaoi! B26 fluff! One shot!


A/N: Wow, I had a blast last night at my best friend's debut. A little sad, though, 'cause I was totally _brushed off_ when her best friend from her province talked to her. *irritated* Just goes to show I have no best friend. Hahaha~

Warnings/Disclaimers: Extreme cussing by our smexxy Varia assassins. And don't expect hardcore yaoi, since I still don't have it in me to write one of those, even if I do enjoy reading them. My knowledge in that area is still lacking. Haha. *rolls off* KHR belongs to Amano Akira-san. If it belonged to me, B26, D18 and 8059 would have long ago been canon.

Notes: I used Italian phrases in this one. I am not Italian in any way, so I have no idea if they're correct. I just found them in the internet. Haha! :)) If any of you happens to know the correct translation, please do tell me, so I can correct it (and not look like an idiot).

* * *

Every year, on Bel's birthday, the prince received many gifts, even from his Varia teammates. The gifts were always expensive and extravagant, but deep down, all he wanted (and waited for) was a certain frog's present for him. It's not that he liked the kid, no. It's just that he was expecting something from him, seeing as to how he was his senpai. Besides, he doesn't even think the kid's adorable (not). The frog was annoyingly sarcastic (but still adorable) and he had this _I-don't-give-a-fuck _atmosphere around him that was just too cute. The way his head only reached up to the prince's shoulder was incredibly cute, too. And those soft lips that the prince has yearned to make his- _wait, shut up._ No, no. Bel doesn't like Fran. Whatever made you think of that?

Bel was in the living room, focusing on the television and slumping down on the couch with his multitude of gifts on the floor. He yawned and checked the time. It was already 11:30 pm and he still hadn't seen hair nor hide of his _not-so-adorable _(not) un-cute kouhai. He sighed. Thinking back, Fran hadn't really given the prince awesome gifts. One time, he gave Bel a big silver box, complete with the ribbon and card. Upon opening it, it only contained the prince's bent knives. Fran became the prince's target practice for that day. Bel groaned in frustration as he turned off the television and lied down on the couch, arms behind his head. _Fuck this_, he thought, closing his eyes and dozing off.

* * *

The prince woke up in the middle of the night because he could feel that someone was uncomfortably close to his face, feeling that person breathe on his face. _Wait, what?_ The prince twitched and his eyes shot open, his _assailant_ quickly jumping away and heading for the door. It was dark in the living room (Squalo probably turned off the lights while cussing at Bel for leaving it on), and he could see the petite silhouette of..._was that Fran?_ Bel sat up, and yawned.

"Hey, is that you, Froggy?"

Bel could see the silhouette tense and fidget in his place, turning around hesitantly to face the prince. _Is that really Fran?_, Bel thought. The prince got off his royal ass and trudged over to the silhouette, yawning. He stopped a few feet away and observed the silhouette. Bel was now sure it was Fran. The way his head only reached up to the prince's shoulders, that small frame and that shoulder length hair. It was all Fran. But why the fuck was he fidgeting there like a fucking school girl? Bel reached for the light switch behind Fran (who tensed), and light flooded the room. Fran was in his pyjamas, fiddling his fingers and looking like he was really uncomfortable there. Bel stared at him, the latter looking as if he was trying to identify what the living room carpet was made of. The prince tilted his head to one side, and snapped his fingers in front of the younger man's face, who did the most random thing yet.

He shook his head (still not looking at Bel) and ran for the door.

The prince was dumbfounded. Was Fran stoned or something? Was he drunk? He was always fucking strange and did random things for no reason at all, but this was..._weird_. It was like, he really had a reason for acting this way. Bel ran after his kouhai, determined to find out what was up his ass. Of course, he was much faster than the illusionist, and soon caught up with him in one of the hallway. He grabbed him by the wrist and pulled, causing the young illusionist to stumble backwards and fall down unceremoniously on his puny backside. Bel still held his wrist, looking down on his kouhai, who still refused to make eye contact with the prince. The latter groaned in frustration.

"What the fuck is up with you, Froggy?"

"...n-nothing..."

"_Ushishishi~. _You can't lie to the prince, however good you are with making illusions." He said, letting go of Fran's wrist and leaning on the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I said nothing's wrong with me, fake prince-senpai!" Fran's voice cracked a bit.

"...hitting puberty, eh, Froggy?" Bel laughed.

"It's not that!" Fran said (annoyed), and turned his head towards the prince (to glare at him).

What Bel saw was utterly _adorable._ Fran was fucking blushing and he was pouting (much to Bel's viewing pleasure). He wasn't wearing the stupid frog hat, and he just looked so cute and huggable, sitting in the middle of the hallway glaring and pouting at the prince. Bel couldn't help grinning.

"You're so touchy today, Froggy." Bel said, amused.

"It's because you're unbelievably stupid, senpai." Fran muttered.

"Okay, you know what? I'm fucking sleepy. I just want to know why you were fucking breathing on my face earlier." Bel said, yawning as if to emphasize his point.

At this, Fran's face turned even redder and he looked away from Bel, staring at the floor again. Bel raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Froggy."

"..."

"Froggy, you better answer me."

"..."

"What is fucking wrong with you today?"

"..."

"And don't forget that you still haven't given the prince a gift. Everyone needs to give the prince something."

Fran tensed at the mention of the prince's birthday, and he stood up, dusting his pants. Bel was watching him. Then he mumbled something. Bel couldn't hear him, though.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Stupid, deaf, fake prince-senpai." Fran said, running off again and heading towards his room.

"Oi, wait!" Bel said, running after him.

Fran was quicker this time, managing to get into his room and locking the door before Bel caught up to him. The prince banged on the door, threatening him like there was no tomorrow. After a while, he gave up on violence (because Fran was involved), and slid his hands in his pockets. Just this one time, he'll try to talk to Fran (it wasn't really princely, but he didn't care). He sighed.

"Come on out, Froggy. I'm not in the mood for this." His voice was dead serious.

"I don't want to, fake prince." His voice was muffled by the door.

"You little shit, I'll kill you tomorrow anyway." Bel groaned.

"Whatever."

"Fuck this. I just wanted to know why you were fucking breathing down on me. And where's my gift?"

"...you don't need a gift." There was a hint of...Bel couldn't really identify what it was, but there was something in his kouhai's voice.

"_Ushishi~. _Of course I don't need it; I _want _it." Bel said matter-of-factly.

"Fuck you, senpai." Fran said.

"What is up your fucking ass today? You're incredibly annoying!" Bel was starting to get irritated.

"You don't need _my _gift. You've got tons of them already, from your stupid fan girls."

Bel heard Fran gasp out a _shit_, as if he didn't really plan on saying what he just said. Then, it hit Bel. _Was Fran jealous?_

"Hey, Froggy..." Bel said, knocking gently on the door.

"...what?"

"Let me in."

"I don't want to."

"...please, Fran." This was probably the first time that he said _please_ and called Fran by his name.

The prince heard the lock click, and the door slowly creaked open. Fran peeked out, looking at his senpai. The prince had his hands in his pockets, his mouth pressed into a thin line. His blonde mop of hair was messy as usual, hiding his eyes (much to Fran's discomfort, as he couldn't even guess what the prince was thinking). Bel pushed the door open, Fran jumping back and glaring (rather weakly) at Bel.

"Where's my gift?" Bel demanded.

"...I said you don't need it, stupid senpai."

"_Where's my gift, Fran?_"

Fran hesitated for a second, then slowly fished out something from his pocket. It was a little pink box, with a black ribbon wrapped around it. He fidgeted for a while before holding it out to Bel. The prince took the box and opened it. Inside it was...well, a cell phone strap. It looked like Bel, what with the Cheshire grin and twinkling askew crown on its head. Bel grinned.

"What's this, Froggy?"

"A cell phone strap, stupid."

"Don't get cocky just because I said _please_, you little shit." Bel said.

"You probably don't need it anyway."

"What?"

"You have all those other gifts, right? You can just throw that away."

"Why would I?"

"I know you don't want that."

"Well, I want it."

"Why? Because you're a prince?" Fran said, sarcasm coating his words.

"Because it's from you." Bel said.

Fran felt his face heating up. The prince just said that he wants the strap because it was from _him, _and the prince looked _fucking serious. _Fran's heart was running a marathon. Bel stepped toward Fran, who instinctively backed away.

"Fran, are you jealous?" Bel asked bluntly.

"..."

"Why?" Bel asked.

"...because..."

"Spit it out."

"Because you don't give a fuck about me." Fran glared at Bel.

The prince felt horrible. Was he really that cold to Fran? Fuck, he _loves_ Fran. He couldn't even believe it, but yes, he does. Hearing Fran's feelings made the prince..._impulsive. _Bel stalked over to Fran and grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him closer and kissing him on the lips. Fran remained still for a moment, then started struggling free, pushing Bel away.

"Bel-senpai, stop...!" Fran pleaded, making the prince stop.

"..." Bel didn't let go of Fran. He just looked at him.

"Why are you doing this? Just...stop tormenting me. Please."

"I'm not tormenting you."

"Stop fucking with me!"

"Fuck it, Fran! I love you! Don't you get it, you stupid idiot?"

Fran was about to yell back when the words sank into him. He stared at the prince, dumbfounded. He knew he was blushing and probably looked stupid, what with his mouth still open from the shock, but the prince smiled. Not the Cheshire grin, but a genuine smile.

"I love you, Fran. And I _do _care about you."

Bel pulled Fran closer and kissed him, his hands snaking around the younger man's waist. Fran wrapped his arms around the prince's neck, standing on his toes just to reach those princely lips that he had yearned for so much this past few years. It was heaven for the both of them. They slowly made their way to Fran's bed, the prince gently laying Fran down on the bed (oh you sweet, sexy prince). Bel broke the kiss, both of them gasping for breath. He flopped down beside Fran and pulled him closer, the latter snuggling to his senpai's chest (he felt giddy when he felt the prince's heartbeat was as fast as his). Bel smiled at him, who was blushing furiously and trying to hide his face from the older man. The prince wrapped his arms around _his_ frog, his face buried in the latter's hair.

"Hey, Fran." His voice was muffled.

"Wh-what...?" Fran still hadn't regained his composure.

"I love you."

"I...I love you, too, senpai..." Fran said, relieved to have finally said those words.

"_Ti amo, Fran._" Bel said, his voice deeper than usual (much to Fran's pleasure).

"O-okay, I get it, fake prince..."

"_Il mio cuore è per te, Fran. Non posso vivere senza di te. Ti amo con tutta l'anima._" (My heart is for you, Fran. I can't live without you. I love you with all my heart.)

Upon hearing those words, Fran felt his heart skip a million beats (if that was possible). He looked up, his lips grazing against his prince's soft lips. The latter smiled, kissing Fran again and tightening his embrace. Fran couldn't help but smile, much to the prince's shock who hadn't seen his frog _smile_. He pulled back and saw Fran smiling at him. _Oh my fuck, he's so cuuuuute_, he thought.

"I never knew senpai was so cheesy." Fran said, smiling wider.

"Shut up, Froggy." Bel grinned.

"But I like this side of the prince, too." Fran said, kissing Bel on the nose.

Bel chuckled, hugging Fran closer (if it was possible, since there was absolutely no more space between them). Fran closed his eyes, getting sleepier by the second. He yawned.

"Hey, senpai...?"

"Hm?" Bel also had his eyes closed as he was already sleepy (but undeniably happy).

"Happy birthday."

Fran heard the prince's breathing become regular. The prince was already asleep. Fran pouted. _I can't believe he fell asleep while I was talking_, he thought. He shrugged and smiled, snuggling closer and feeling like he was the happiest person (frog) in the world.

"_Voglio passare il resto della mia vita con te, Bel-senpai..._" He whispered. (I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Bel-senpai...)

* * *

The next day at the Varia mansion, Lussuria was extremely happy for the _fabulous_ couple. Squalo said (hollered) that he doesn't care about fags, but later on gave Bel a pat on the back, and ruffled Fran's hair. Xanxus _seriously_ didn't give a fuck. Levi felt nervous for his dignity, seeing that as the two demons were now a couple...they'd start harassing him, _combination style_. When Bel and Fran were finally alone in the living room, Bel flopped down on the couch, pulling Fran along with him (who accidentally sat on Bel's lap, his back turned to the prince). The prince embraced his frog affectionately, burying his face on the frog's back.

"Senpai, what are you doing?" Fran asked.

"_Ushishishi~_. Nothing."

Bel pulled back and placed his chin on Fran's shoulder, the latter feeling his prince's breathe on his neck (which gave him goose bumps).

"Hey, Froggy."

"Whaaat?"

"_Voglio passare il resto della mia vita con voi, anche._" (I want to spend the rest of my life with you, too.)

At this, Bel kissed him on the neck, much to Fran's pleasure.

* * *

A/N: AAAAGGGGHHHHHH THE LOVE. I CAN'T RESIST MAKING BEL SWEET AND ROMANTIC TO FRAN. OH MY GOOOOOD I'M GONNA EXPLODE. Well, read and reviews! :)) And yes, this is just a one shot. :))


End file.
